


White Knuckles

by dainuhsoar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainuhsoar/pseuds/dainuhsoar
Summary: Simon is a vampire raised by Luke and his werewolf pack and he tries to figure out how werewolves know who their mate is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Shadowhunters, non-kpop fanfiction! I love this ship to bits and the idea of Simon being taken care of by Luke and Raphael being a prince has been haunting me for weeks. *_* Title is from Tegan and Sara's song 'White Knuckles'.
> 
> This was unbeta-ed and I had trouble with the "medieval diction" and clothing, so please do give me tips if you can. :) Hope you enjoy this fic. (also I've never read the books, only watched the TV series and movie)

_i._

Luke tells Simon that when a wolf falls in love, they love for an eternity. Simon is wide-eyed and innocent and has his glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose because of how big they are but he’s no stranger to the concept of affairs.

 _You’re lying,_ he says. _What if they kill people?_

Luke chuckles, rubs Simon’s head and says, _Wolves are different from people._

And Simon wants to object, because Luke looks like him - has hands like his, feet like his, two pairs of eyes, a nose and a mouth. Most of all, Luke is the kindest person he knows, kind people aren’t _wolves_. Wolves are fierce, have claws and sharp teeth. Luke is only fierce when he needs Simon to go to bed, and he only uses his claws and teeth to open juice packets for Simon. Luke isn’t a wolf, isn’t a monster. and if only he’ll stop looking at Queen Jocelyn like he can’t touch her because he’s scared of himself.

And yeah, Simon is only 10-years-old, but children are perceptive and sensitive and he knows Luke isn’t a _wolf_ , but he’s going to love Queen Jocelyn for an eternity anyway.

_ii._

Simon is 16-years-old when he’s turned into a vampire.

The vampire is white-faced, red-lipped and golden-eyed. It has just woken from a century’s sleep, starving and tearing at doors for blood.

Queen Jocelyn sends for Luke to stop the vampire, and Princess Clary tags along. She takes ahold of Simon’s hand and says _come on, let’s go,_ with a dangerous twinkle in her eye. And who is Simon to reject a beautiful girl with flames in her hair?

Luke the werewolf roars at them, tells them to _go home,_ and then he’s suddenly thrown to the side. The last thing Simon hears is Princess Clary’s screaming, and then blood rushing in his ears. He feels hot and cold all at once, wet at the neck and then to his shoulders.

When Simon blinks, Princess Clary’s hands are on his face. Clary’s hands are supporting his neck. He can recognize those hands anywhere, in any state, because he has spent years watching them move paintbrush across paper, leaving precise lines in their wake. He sees scarlet-red brushstrokes down his arms, down his chest, they keep pouring, and he wonders what kind of painting Princess Clary is doing on his body.

Simon blinks again. He’s hungry. He’s starving. He’s _thirsty._ His throat feels like sandpaper, and he can only smell earth. He begins pounding, pounding, pounding. He’s digging through dirt, feels the ground crumble beneath his fingers, seep under his nails. His face feels heavy and hot, tries to lick his lips but teeth are in the way.

And then Simon smells something so _delectable._ It smells like his favourite food, it smells like hot soup, it smells like the mornings of harvest season. He lunges, his teeth sink in, and then he’s drinking what he thinks must be the elixir of life, the water from the fountain of youth, the wine that Gods dined on.

Simon feels like a God, powerful and alive.

_iii._

Simon’s family is taken away from him. Luke tells them they’ll get to see Simon once the boy is ready. _And when will that be?_ His mother demands, angry tears streaming down her face. Luke doesn’t have an answer, Simon is too busy shaking with the need to sink his fangs into his mother and sister’s necks.

There are no vampires in the Queen’s kingdom, so Simon has to live with the vampires’ closest alternatives, the werewolves. They live in quarters Queen Jocelyn has generously assigned to them on palace grounds (far from the main palace, nearly hidden in the woods, but royal grounds nevertheless).

 _You get to be a protector now, Simon._ Luke says, smiling. Simon tries to smile back, but quickly frowns again because he can feel his fangs digging deeper into his lower lip.

It has always been Simon’s dream to serve the Queen and her country. being a vampire wasn’t ideal, but it gives him strength and… a confidence. He’s not a monster, he thinks, as he looks up at Luke.

 _I’m not a monster,_ Simon whispers at night, drowned in warmth from the wolf pack’s bodies, all huddled and piled against one another. _I’m not a monster,_ he whispers again, lips brushing the blue vein in the inner crook of Luke’s elbow. He feels nauseas, then he feels Luke’s skin break between his teeth.

_iv._

Simon asks Luke again how he knows if someone is his mate. Because Princess Clary keeps coming around to run with him, to give him her paintings and to share secrets with him. They’re best friends but Simon thinks they can be something more.

Luke seems to know what Simon is thinking. He’s blunt with his answer, _if you really think Clary is your mate, you would have had her by now._

 _But i_ love _her_ , Simon says. _I feel like I can’t love anyone else._

Luke chuckles and ruffles Simon’s hair. _You can love someone without them being your mate._

_v._

The enemies don’t know Queen Jocelyn has werewolves in her army. They get their heads ripped off their necks and thrown into hellfire. Bodies fall from horses, blood water the flowers, and Simon is trying his best to not get on his knees and start drinking from the dead.

The enemies are vampires, strong and fast but no match for trained werewolves like Luke’s pack. Luke has told Simon to stay close to Princess Clary, _protect her with your life_. Simon is trying to do exactly that, but Clary has a long sword in one hand, a shield in another, and body fortified by armour. She’s beautiful, she’s a Princess and she’s a warrior.

 _Clary!_ Simon yanks her backwards and bares his fangs at the vampire who tried to bite her.

The enemy is stunned - not only does Queen Jocelyn have werewolves, they also have a warrior Princess and a _vampire_ in their ranks. He grabs Simon by the back of his neck before he can get away.

 _You’re a betrayer to your own kind._ He hisses.

And Simon is suddenly lost in dark eyes, red lips and the dagger-like fingers creating hot spots on the back of his neck. Simon blinks slowly, as if unaware of the hellfire and rage around them. He forgets what he’s doing.

 _Yeah._ His breath carries the shadow of his kiss against the boy’s lips.

 _Simon!_ It is Clary’s turn to yank Simon away, but it doesn’t snap him out of his reverie. He’s lazily grinning at the other vampire, all the while aware that he has to kill him to protect Princess Clary.

The vampire lunges to attack again. With a scream, Clary makes to stab the vampire through his chest. But Simon uses his full-strength to grab the vampire by his hair and slams his head against the blood-stained earth. The vampire is immediately unconscious. Clary frowns at Simon’s method but doesn’t criticise him.

 _We have more to take care of, let’s hurry._ She orders and goes off without him, her armour clanking away.

Simon _knows_ he has to do something, something that Luke told him to do. But he ignores Luke’s voice in his head, slings one of the vampire’s arms over his shoulders and pulls him closer to his body.

_vi._

The vampire wakes up once, buries his head into a lap that smells like home and then goes back to sleep.

The vampire wakes up a second time, smells a thousand bloods mixed together with home and thinks he’s having a nightmare so he goes back to sleep.

The vampire wakes up a third time, makes a small noise of relief at the fingers combing through his hair, and he goes back to sleep.

_vii._

The next time the vampire wakes up, he is not pleased. All he smells is dirty blood, excrement and too many wolves. The entire pack is staring at him with their glowing eyes. He bares his fangs at them, his head turns as if he knows who to look at - at the boy with soft eyes and the wavy brown hair tinted with bloods.

 _Let me out of here._ The vampire hisses.

 _He’s right, he doesn’t belong in a cell._ Simon is nervous. He’s not used to asking for anything from the werewolves.

 _Who sent you?_ Luke growls, ignoring both of them.

The vampire is quick to answer, unashamed. _Queen Camille of the vampires, my_ mother.

The wave of tension that follows is palpable. Simon makes a weak plea again to let the vampire out of the cell. This time, Luke growls and waves his hand, letting Simon do what he pleases.

Simon’s hand slips twice as he slots the key into the slot. He holds his hand out to the vampire Prince when he finally gets the door open. The boy looks at the hand, then at Simon, and slaps it away. He pushes past Simon roughly.

 _Well, what do you plan on doing now?_ The Prince demands, smugness seeping into every word. _My kingdom will have your heads for imprisoning their Prince._

 _And_ my _Queen will have your head for trying to kill her daughter._ Luke says, voice even.

The Prince shrugs, unaffected by Luke’s threat. _Why not show me to her and let her decide for herself whose head will roll?_

Simon has never seen Luke’s eye twitch before. Luke gestures with a stiff tilt of his head, for his betas to take the Prince. But the Prince pulls his arms out of their grips.

 _I need a change of clothes._ And his eyes flicker towards Simon, then downwards. _And blood to drink._

This country doesn’t have a supply of blood for vampires, because they only have one. And Simon drinks from Luke or his pack. Luke doesn’t want to let the Prince drink from him _or_ his pack of course, he’s already grinding his teeth together. But for the Queen, Luke will do anything. He opens his mouth to spit out his assent but Simon cuts in with a soft _he can drink from me._

The Prince stares ahead as Luke protests. Simon says it’s all right, with a little smile, and then to the Prince, he says, _if you’ll please follow me, Your Highness._

The Prince follows behind Simon as they go up the stairs of the dungeon, unable to keep his mouth from watering at the scent of _home home home_ in Simon’s blood.

_viii._

Simon brings the Prince to empty chambers. He prepares a bath for him, sets a towel and clean clothes out. He sits on the bed and waits for the Prince to finish bathing. And then he feels too shy and his _virginity_ feels like it’s crawling out of his skin, scrawling a blatant label on to him, so he quickly stands up and moves away from the bed. It’s wrong to sit on royal bed, anyway.

The Prince’s hair is still damp when he comes out of the bath quarters. Curly strands hang in front of his eyes. The white tunic was unbelted, and seemed too big for the Prince, dangerously close to slipping off a shoulder. He resembled a common boy, not a Prince. Simon tries not to smile.

 _Don’t you have something with a collar or a higher neck?_ The Prince asks impatiently.

 _Those are my clothes, your highness._ Simon says.

 _So?_ The Prince rolls his eyes. But he begins to tighten the strings around the neck of his tunic.

Simon watches him clip a belt around his waist and then arrange the tunic, tugging here and there, so that the folds fall right. When he’s done, he turns his eyes to Simon.

 _I look like a peasant,_ the Prince says flatly.

_I apologize?_

The Prince huffs and rolls his eyes again. He sits down on the edge of the bed and seems to be waiting for something.

 _I’m_ thirsty, _Simon._

If Simon had a beating heart, it would have leapt out of his chest. (If he had a working heart, he might have ripped it out and proferred it to the Prince.) He nods and trips over his own foot to get in front of the Prince. He rolls his sleeve up and once again, offers his hand to the Prince.

 _Thirsty isn’t your real name, is it?_ Simon jokes, trying to calm down as the Prince eyes his hand.

 _Funny,_ the Prince says, voice low. _My name is Raphael but you only need address me by ‘Your Highness’ or ‘Sire’._

 _Yes, Your Highness._ Simon says dutifully, throat tight.

Prince Raphael’s laughter sounds snatched out of him. He presses his lips to Simon’s palm, licks a cool, wet trail to his wrist. And then his red lips cover Simon’s wrist, placing a light kiss before sinking his teeth in.

Simon isn’t sure which is redder – his blood or Prince Raphael’s lips.

_ix._

Simon thinks maybe he’s in love again. He wonders if he can love two people at one time. He thinks about Clary and her fiery hair, her matching personality, her starry eyes, her thin lips and the laughter that is always on the edge of her throat. And then he thinks about Raphael, the ocean that is Raphael and the anchor that Simon has on around his wrist; he thinks about Raphael’s dark eyes, dark skin, dark lips. He thinks about leaving bloody fingerprints over Raphael’s chest, and smudge blood over Raphael’s lips, see if they are the exact same shade of red.

Simon asks Luke again how he knows he’s met his mate. Luke looks angry. He looks at the doors of which behind Queen Jocelyn, Princess Clary and Prince Raphael are having discussions over dinner.

 _You just know._ Luke says gruffly.

Simon thinks about the way Raphael’s lips latch on to his wrist, slide up his arm-

 _But what are the signs?_ Simon needles.

He thinks about the way Raphael’s fingers wrap around his arm, tug Simon’s body down-

_How much do you want him?_

Raphael’s fingers, lips, teeth, on Simon’s shoulder, on Simon’s neck, on Simon’s cheek- his _breath-_

 _Vampires don’t breathe._ Simon murmurs. _Unless they forgot._

Luke sighs. _Vampires aren’t supposed to have mates too._

It is then that the doors creak open and a red blur rushes out and tackles Simon around the waist. Simon would have toppled over if not for his ‘vampire balance’. But he decides Clary would have liked if they toppled so he does so, anyway. Queen Jocelyn floats out behind Clary and then Raphael comes. His eyes lock with Simon’s.

 _Simon,_ Queen Jocelyn smiles warmly at him. _You’re bringing Prince Raphael home._

**Author's Note:**

> if you like kpop, my tumblr is http://ca-0-lu.tumblr.com/ where i post kpop because im a kpop nerd B-)


End file.
